


Comfort in the Mundane

by fauxtales



Series: Becoming Human Again [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Recovery, Referenced Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtales/pseuds/fauxtales
Summary: Lea wakes to the smell of bacon drifting through the bedroom door.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Becoming Human Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Comfort in the Mundane

Lea wakes to the smell of bacon drifting through the bedroom door. This is a new experience, certainly not something that he’s even thought about since he was a kid and his mom would make breakfast every morning. There was no one to make him breakfast with the Organization after all, and now he’s usually the first person awake. Isa may barely sleep, but most of the sleep he does get seems to be in the morning, while Lea is always up as soon as the sun starts to peak over the horizon. Meanwhile the two teens living with them are rarely out of their rooms before noon, leaving Lea as the only one who actually makes breakfast.

Not this morning though. No, this morning the bed beside him is empty and the sound of someone shuffling around a kitchen can just barely be heard through the open bedroom door. Lea stays where he is for a minute or two, basking in the mundanity of the moment; the blankets tangled around his legs as the sun starts to peek through the blinds; the sound of life from downstairs; the sleep warm of his body, limbs still heavy and tired. It’s an image he hadn’t dared let himself hope for, all those years in that cold and lonely castle. It’s a moment he wants to cling to for the rest of his life.

More than that though, he wants to see what’s being made for food. He can smell bacon of course, but that smell overpowers anything else there might be. Lea pushes himself up out of bed with a small groan and shuffles his way to the bathroom. All he does is wash his face and run a hand through his hair, but it’s enough for the moment to keep him from falling back asleep on his feet. Then he makes his way to the kitchen, to find yet another precious moment of mundanity.

Isa is standing in front of the stove. He watches eggs cook in a pan, his hair pulled back into a messy bun at the base of his neck. The counter beside him is covered with little dishes, measuring cups and ingredients, including a bowl full of prepared pancake batter. Lea notes with some amusement that the shirt Isa threw on with his sweatpants is definitely one of Lea’s, making it slightly too small along the shoulders and decidedly tight. Isa may be the shorter of the two, but his shoulders have always been broader and he’s always put on more muscle mass than Lea.

Another long moment passes while Lea pauses in the doorway. He watches the way Isa moves as he cooks, the ease in his body as he moves about a space that he finally feels comfortable in. It has taken so long for Isa to be okay enough to call this place home. The sunlight is more apparent here in the kitchen, with its large windows that let in the golden light of morning and warm the tile floor. It all strikes Lea as so very domestic. It makes him feel warm.

Finally, Lea steps up behind Isa. He wraps his arms around his partner’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, letting out a small happy hum and a quiet greeting as he does. Isa tenses for only a moment at Lea’s touch before quickly relaxing into it insead. He leans back against the taller man and sighs softly. “Good morning, love.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up this early,” Lea mumbles. He turns his head in to press a kiss to Isa’s neck. “Should I be worried?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Isa says, scooping eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. He moves on to the pancakes now, using a measuring cup to carefully measure out the right amount for three pancakes in the pan at once. Lea isn’t sure he believes Isa is fine, but he stays quiet and waits. If something is wrong, Isa will tell him. They’ve gotten better at that. “Just… a bad dream. I couldn’t sleep anymore, so I just got up. Probably an hour ago.”

“An hour ago?” Lea pulls back some, trying to crane around Isa enough to get a good look at his face. “Why didn’t you wake me? You know I don’t mind when you do. I’d rather you just do that than sit up all freaked out.”

Isa shakes his head before Lea has even finished. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, it wasn’t all that bad and it wasn’t that early, really. Figured I could make you breakfast for once instead.” Isa’s voice is steady and firm. As much as Isa’s nightmares and insomnia worries Lea, it’s enough to get him to back off. Isa isn’t repressing his emotions as much anymore and has gotten much better at telling Lea when he is actually struggling, so Lea wants to trust him. He wants to believe that everything is okay.

“If you say so.” Lea gives Isa a small squeeze before letting him go. There’s a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and since he’s not making breakfast this morning, he might as well get those cleaned up. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to hide when you’re feeling down or scared, alright? I worry about you.”

“I know. And I promise I’ll tell you if it’s anything that bad.” Isa shoots Lea a smile. He checks that the pancakes will be fine without him for a moment before stepping in closer to Lea. A hand on the back of Lea’s neck is enough to pull him down to Isa’s level, the press of Isa’s lips enough to have him melting into the warming morning air. “I know you’ll take good care of me. You always do.”

For a moment, Lea just blinks at Isa. Hopefully Isa can see the love Lea holds for him clear on his face. If the warmth and gratitude on Isa’s face is any indication, he likely does. They didn’t get this far by not being able to read each other after all, and even when Saïx became so distant from Axel that it felt like there was a chasm between them, they still retained that connection. Even if Lea doesn’t always know what Isa is thinking, he will always be able to pick out the warmth in his eyes. Lea smiles. He presses another kiss to Isa’s lips, soft and slow, distracting them both from their tasks. But that’s alright. It’s early morning and they have nowhere to be today anyway.

“And I always will,” Lea mumbles against Isa’s lips. They stay there for a moment, basking in each other’s warmth. Another snapshot of mundanity that means so much to Lea. “I love you, Isa.”

Isa smiles, soft and warm and comforting and Lea wishes this moment would never end. “I love you too, Lea.”


End file.
